


Sanguine's Curse

by Bumfuzzledboi



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, Futanari, Necrophilia, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumfuzzledboi/pseuds/Bumfuzzledboi
Summary: Turning down Sanguine's offer get's Lilja cursed - a curse which opens her eyes to the most perverse pleasures Skyrim has to offer.Tags will be added as new chapters are released. Shit is probably going to get disturbing to a lot of people. Fair warning.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. It Begins (bestiality)

**Author's Note:**

> Story starts before Lilja finds out that she's Dragonborn. Lilja will go through some of the game content before Helgen, so essentially the dragons are moved later in the story. Think of it like an Alternate Start Mod.

Lilja was horny - incredibly horny. It was a bit of a family trait, if her parents were to be believed, starting clear back with a dark elf in the family tree a couple hundred years ago. No, she wasn't a dark elf, she looked like pure Nord, but she supposed generations of only breeding with humans must have purged the outward appearance of her Mer blood. Really it meant nothing that she had Dunmer in her, except for the libido that came from that specific Dunmer - it was just too bad that she didn't get her ancestors supposed immortality, too.

Of course, her ridiculous libido wasn't helped by the fact that she'd recently been cursed by the Daedric Prince of Debauchery - Sanguine himself. Turn out, he's a bit of a drama queen when you turn down his advances. She may have been a bit of a slut, but men just didn't do it for her.   
Anyways, here she was at least a day's ride in any direction for any sort of company, and she couldn't stand it anymore. She guided her horse, named Horse, into the nearest copse of trees, which happened to be surrounding a natural bowl in the ground, and began setting up camp. First unsaddling Horse, and then pitching her little tent and starting up a small fire. 

After that, it was relief time. Deciding that she wanted something different than usual this time, she brought forth her magica and cast a family spell, invented by that hedonist dark elf and passed down, and cried out in pleasure as a cock shimmered into existence right above her pussy. It wasn't huge nor small, and she found that its seven inches were just right for the majority of the women she used it on. 

She settled on her bedroll and took herself in hand, but she immediately felt something off. She knew, somewhere in her mind, that she wouldn't be able to finish with her hand and she nearly cried in frustration as she wracked her brains to come up with a solution. Right as she was about to throw her hands up and concede defeat, the solution came to her...in the form of Horse standing with her ass to the tent entrance and tail raised. 

She knew this was Sanguine's doing, and as much as she didn't want to give that prick the satisfaction, she did want to give her prick the satisfaction. With a huff, she crawled out of the tent naked as the day she was born, her nipples pebbling in the slight breeze, and tried to work out how she was going to accomplish her goals here - after all, Skyrim's horses may be smaller than the breeds found elsewhere in the Empire, but they still stood too tall for her to reach. Luckily, there appeared to be a tree that had fallen some time ago and its stump looked to be just the right height. Giddy now with her discovery, she lead Horse over and positioned her backside towards the stump before stepping up. 

"Sorry baby," she murmured, running her hands over Horse's flanks. "No time for foreplay, this time."

With no further delay, she braced one hand on Horse and used the other to guide her girlcock to Horse's steaming tunnel and exhaled sharply when her tip met the entrance to the hole. It was wet, it was soft, and it was warm - far more of all three than any human or Mer that she'd ever fucked before. It was also incredible loose, she noted, as she slid in to her balls.

Loose it may have been, but it was also the best she'd ever been inside of, and she wondered how much of that was just because of the fact that what she was doing was so taboo rather than actually physically better. She decided, withdrawing slowly, that she didn't care.

She stopped just before the tip of her cock exited Horse's pussy, and rammed back in with all her might, not worried about harming such a large beast with her modest in comparison length. She set a rhythm at that point, thrusting and withdrawing, and before long she found herself laying over Horse's rump and back and her hips worked almost without thought.

Every thrust, her balls would slap into the wet bottom of Horse's pussy, and on every withdrawal, some of Horse's copious juices would leak down her shaft and run down her legs and she loved every second of it. This was what Sanguine called a curse? More like a blessing. 

Lost in her thoughts and her actions, she almost didn't notice her orgasm coming up on her fast and without fear of pregnancy, she hilted herself in Horse and let her cum race up from her balls and blast inside of her faithful steed. She could feel the tension drain from her body just as the seed drained from her balls and she smiled. 

"Well Horse, I suppose we'd better get you cleaned up."

After what she'd just done, what she was about to do didn't even phase her and she in fact looked forward to doing it. Licking her lips, she pulled out of horse and stepped down from the stump and standing on the ground she barely had to bend over to bring her face next to the large pussy that she'd just defiled.  
Taking a deep sniff, she honestly couldn't decide if it smelled good or not - kind of smelled like hay really, big surprise. She stuck her tongue, planted her mouth right onto the hole, and sucked. Her mouth was immediately flooded with a mix of Horse's juices and her own cum coming together into a sweet and salty mixture that she decided she loved. Horse nickered and stomped her hoof when Lilja stuck her tongue as far into Horse as she could and was rewarded with another squirt of juices. Satisfied that she'd cleaned Horse as much as she could, Lilja wiped her mouth and released a happy sigh.

"Alright Sanguine; what's next?"


	2. The Ruin (Necrophilia [draugr])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this lmao. Don't hate me.

She was halfway through some old Nord ruin when she was hit by the urge again, which was unusual. Over the last week and a half of adventuring she had found that her lust was never raised in the middle of danger, normally hitting her full force the second she exited the cave or tomb or wherever she had been. 

Feeling the same as when Sanguine had guided her and Horse together, she knew there was somebody - or something - in the tomb that the Prince wanted her to fuck, and considering that the only things she'd run into in this particular ruin were draugr, she was simultaneously horrified and incredibly turned on by the thought. It was disgusting, and taboo, and as she was preparing to turn and flee she realized that she'd already prepared a calm spell in her offhand and had lowered her steel sword.

"Fuck," she hissed. "Guess I'm doing this. You're a sick fuck Sanguine."

She knew she'd snuck passed at least one resting draugr in the room back, so rather than continue through the tomb, she returned to where she knew it would be safer to do what she was about to attempt. Never having tried it before, she didn't even know if calm would work on draugr, but she also had a feeling that Sanguine would help her, since he wanted so badly for this depraved act to happen. 

Before approaching what was clearly a female draugr - noticeable by the rotting bindings on the thing's shriveled breasts - she carefully and quietly stripped out of her patchwork armor of rusted iron and rotting leather. So there she was standing naked in front of an undead warrior, modest breasts heaving in arousal and juices running down her leg.

With a deep preparatory breath, she lunged at the draugr and pulled the sword from it's hands, casting it as far as she could away, and stepped back as the creature rose from its stone bed, recessed into the wall. It took on step towards Lilja before the green glow of her spell washed over its form and it froze. 

Lilja gulped, silently thanking all of the Aedra and Daedra that the spell worked, before hesitantly taking a step forward and tearing the bindings from the things hips and chest. As much as she wanted to void her stomach, she also wanted to embrace the emaciated ancient Nord. Its nipples has been reduced to near nonexistence, the same as its breasts which had flattened in mummification and its pussy was nothing more than a wrinkle between its thighs. 

Fuck. How am I meant to make this work?

She shrugged her shoulders. She would figure something out, even it it came down to forcing her way in. She sincerely doubted draugr felt pain so she wouldn't feel bad about it.

Realizing that she had just been standing there staring for who knew how long, she recast the calm spell on it just in case, and then placed her hands on the undead woman's shoulders and lowered it to the ground, casting her penis growth alteration spell once they were down. 

She was afraid this would be a difficult task but the draugr wasn't resisting at all, acting like it may as well have returned to death and Lilja was actually kind of disappointed - it would be nice to have a responsive partner, once in a while.

Using her knees she kicked the draugr's legs open, spit on her hand, and then slathered the spit over her cock to act as rudimentary lube, though it made for a poor lube. She didn't exactly have many options in the middle of a thousands of year old ruin, after all. With no more hesitation or fanfare, she placed the tip of her member to the the draugr's impossible shrunken pussy and pushed with all of her might.

It wasn't as hard as she feared, though she didn't so much stretch the opening as she did tear her way in, the skin being so brittle that it gave with little force required, and then she was in and her hips met the draugr's. Unable and unwilling to hold herself back, she released a loud moan that echoed through the halls, momentarily startling her, before she got back to the business at hand.

She placed her both hands on the draugr's tits, which were a strange mixture of hard and soft, and use them as handhold to push the draugr off of her dick before using them to slide her back down onto her dick. The inside of the draugr felt like she'd expect a vagina made of leather to feel, but in the moment it was heavenly, and she continued to pound into it, occasionally leaning back to dribble more spit onto the spot where they were conjoined. 

Wanting something more to do than simply thrust away at an unmoving companion she took the draugr's stone hard nipples between her fingers and pinched and rolled them, though she unsurpringly got no response. The longer she played with the body under her, the more more depraved and willing she became and before long Lilja found herself face-to-face with the unblinking, ethereal blue eyes and she couldn't stop herself before her lips were planted on top of her partner's dry lips. It tasted like dust, and must, and rot, and it turned Lilja on to the point where she nearly came then and there.

She tried to force her tongue between the thing's lips but she was eventually forced to give up as it refused to allow it, whether conscious of what was happening or not. Feeling a ticklish tingling in her lower stomach she sat up and took hold of the draugr's hips and began putting all of her might into each thrust, ignoring the stinging pain of her scraped knees and with a howl, she came.

She continued thrusting while her seed shot into the draugr's pussy until it was too sensitive to continue doing so, and then she collapsed on top of the body. She couldn't resist giving the thing on last kiss on the lips in thanks, before she withdrew to watch her cum leak from the hole. 

She sighed in satisfaction, stood and stretched out her sore muscles, and got to work donning her armor. As she was buckling her sword belt, she had a though.  
My calm spell definitely should have worn off.

She drew her sword and turned to face the draugr that she'd just used as a cumrag, and was astounded to see the thing standing as well, just watching her. The thing that most caught her attention though was that it's eyes were no longer blue, but green. What could it mean?

Regardless the thing was clearly not hostile anymore, and didn't look like it would return to being hostile so she ignored it as she continued on through the tomb to finish her exploration. She was only barely surprised that the thing was following her around. 

"Well Dee," Lilja said to the draugr, giving it a name. "I suppose this means I'll need to find us a nice place out in the woods, huh?


End file.
